jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Microvalt Surge
Microvalt Surge is an MMMO for PC that was Relesed on August 12, 2010 for PC, and July 2012 on Steam the game is an Thrid Person Shooter being Devloped By NQ Games and Plublished by KICHO and Rock Hippo Productions, Ltd..this and Project Shut Lab are currently the only two Exclive PC Games that are not on KICHO's Gamestation Console fallowing Former PC exclive Joseph's Adventures Online Series Story The game is set in the real world where toys have come to life behind closed doors. A secret battle began between six original figures, code-named MicroVolts. Naomi, Knox, Pandora, C.H.I.P, Kai and Simon(New Figure to MicroVolts Surge). were the names of the original prototypes, but they were soon joined by other modified versions. The toys now battle it out in an all out war for valuable battery resources and ultimate supremacy of their Micro World. Charaters The game has seven main characters that are said to be the original, limited-edition toy prototypes- Knox, Naomi, Pandora, C.H.I.P,Amelia, Rapper and Kai.[8] Knox Knox is a hip hop action figure. He is known for his jokester ways and his seemingly tough guy appearance. Naomi Naomi is the first female doll in the Micro World. She is a friendly high school girl but uses her approachable appearance to mislead her enemies. Pandora Named after a Greek myth, Pandora uses evil tricks to dominate the playground. Pandora also despises Naomi, a young anime doll. Things get ugly when these two cross each other's paths. Kai Kai was the last figure created for the MicroVolts toy line, being outsourced to a manufacturer in the Far East. After a long journey, he has finally been reunited with the other four prototypes. His tactical awareness and diplomatic skills give him a unique edge on the playground. C.H.I.P C.H.I.P. or "Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts" is a mechanized Stikfas Figure originally created using spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. His voice system was damaged in a previous battle for battery resources, and he is constantly mocked because of it. Simon Akira Wakui’s website reveals that there is a possibility that he may have designed some exclusive character customizations for the game, as several of his figures in his Storm Street Zero gallery bear a striking resemblance to the game’s C.H.I.P. character, but this has yet to be announced or introduced into the game Amelia Amelia is a new female elf character. "Amelia, the purifying. Must go on an adventure with humans and save the world" Free-To-Play roVolts is released under the free-to-play category of games where the game itself is free to download and play, and where revenue is generated from micropayments. Players are able to buy the in-game currency, called Rock Tokens (RT), to purchase exclusive items to customize their characters. Hair, face, top, bottom, hands, shoes and accessories for each character can be made to upgrade the character’s abilities such as faster run speed, additional health points and extra weapon bullets. Additional weapons upgrades can also be obtained.[19] Customizable options, however, can also be purchased through in-game points called Micro Points (MP).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MicroVolts#cite_note-20 Micro Points can be earned by players by playing the game. Within a given match, the amount of Micro Points given to a player is determined by their kill/death ratio, their mission accomplishments, a win or loss and the duration of the match itself. Micro Points are also given for accomplishing certain objectives in their in-game Achievement System, completing objectives in their Battery Charge system or by leveling up their characters. A comprehensive update of MicroVolts, (11/11/11) introduced a new "Capsule" icon, which is generally a gumball machine that you can get all those items mentioned beforehand. The capsule machine can currently be used with RT. Rock Hippo Productions introduced MP mode too, for the capsule machine, but they removed this feature soon after. Most likely because people exploited it with creating thousands of new accounts, and spinning the machine endless, until they hit an MP Jackpot, resulting in millions of MP points. Most capsule weapons do not require repairing, and MP weapons are less powerful than RT weapons. Players level-up their characters through gaining experience points within a played match. Experience points are determined by a player’s kill/death ratio in a match, a win/loss of a match, mission accomplishments and the duration of the match. When a player levels-up, additional customizable options also becomes available to a player This only applies to lower levels, which the player can reach easily and fast. Category:LR STUDIOS GAMES